An electronic watch with an analog display includes an electric motor which drives the time display hands. The electric motor is controlled/powered by a motor driver logic, respectively a motor driver according to configuration data stored in a set of configuration registers. An EEPROM memory content is transferred via the configuration registers as configuration data to a setup interface of the motor driver at power up and before every motor turn/step. This is done to ensure an accurate timing because the state/content of configuration registers can be influenced under particular events and therefore the content configuration registers as well as of the setup interface can be accidentally changed. A typical example of such an external event is an ESD event(Electrostatic discharge).
The motor driver of a horological motor consumes an important part of the electrical energy due to the fact that before each turn/step the transfer of the above mentioned configuration data takes place for an accurate timing because of possible ESD events or other externals electromagnetic influences.